1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to law enforcement and security personnel. More specifically, this invention relates to different combinations of a flashlight, spray deterrent, glass breaker and stun gun with an extendable baton and an orthogonal handle.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,255 (Stordtman) discloses combination flashlight-baton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,134 (Wolfram) discloses combination gas ejecting handle, attachment for baton and flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,649 (Nelson et al.) discloses a combination baton-flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,429 (Delucia) discloses a combination flashlight and propellant discharge device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 (Cantor), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804 (Morris et al.) disclose a pepper spray canister in a flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,985 (Chen), U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,168 (Teig et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,054 (Booty, Jr.) also disclose a pepper spray canister in a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,377 (Roberts) discloses a combination baton and propellant discharge device.
U.S. Pat. No. 401,374 (Lum) discloses ornamental features for a combination flashlight and propellant discharge device in a police baton with a bolt-on orthogonal handle.
In addition, Armament Systems and Procedures, Inc. (A.S.P.) of Appleton, Wis., U.S.A. offers a Tac-Lites* combination flashlight and extendable baton.
Still, there is a need for a compact but effective multifunctional law enforcement tool with the special features of a flashlight, pepper spray, stun gun, glass breaker and extendable baton. This invention will address the need of law enforcement and security personnel.